hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Plutia/@comment-1336723-20140903023945
"So, in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, we got to met Neptune's predecessor and the founder of Planeptune, that being Plutia. I would imagine everyone's initial reaction to her goes like so: "Isn't she just adorable, I just wonder what she looks like in Goddess form." And then you are met with Iris Heart, the sadist queen of pain herself. What makes Plutia such an interesting character is the sheer yin-yang basis to her personality before and after transforming. Plutia is adorable, lazy, friendly and optimistic, while Iris Heart is sadistic, merciless and isn't even afraid to turn her blade towards her own allies. The second Plutia transforms is when everyone and everything is at her mercy going as far as to traumatize a young IF by doing... some...thing that leaves Arfoire mentally disturbed, just to get a compliment. And as the story of Victory goes on we see Plutia may very well have her own sadistic streak, without transforming into Iris Heart. On the battlefield Plutia uses a stuffed animal which she can animate with magic or use... as a voodoo doll. She focuses on high SP and ranged attack, with an overall balance of other stats albiet a rather unimpressive one. After transforming into Iris Heart, she gains an electric sword and the fair balance of stats takes on a notable increase. Plutia's large pool of SP at her disposal, allows her to use her more powerful attacks, like Fighting Viper, with more frequency than other party members. Not only that but a large portion of her skills weaken the target's stats, so it makes her an excellent character for both dealing damage and debuffing. Add a couple of healing skills and Iris Heart becomes a versatile party member, who knows how to make the enemy writhe in agony, and keep the party stable at the cost of low stats prior to transforming. In fact, this is just a theory, but I believe Iris Heart's sadism is a very clever and well-thought reference to how aggressive Sega was to Nintendo after releasing the Sega Genesis, the console that Plutia represents. "Genesis does..." "...what Nintendon't." Not only that, but the scene where she mentally disturbs Arfoire and traumatizes IF could also be a nod to Sega's hostile attitude towards piracy. Plutia is definitely one of the series more complex characters when it comes to her inspiration, and the mirrored nature of her personality and design before and after transforming leave you to decide whether you are strangely attracted or slightly terrified. Plutia was an excellent addition to the cast, but as we all know, when it comes to countdowns... Demo Knight: There can be only one! But before I reveal number one though a quick recap is in order. Demo Knight: Huh? Ahem, anyways... Number 10, Cyberconnect 2. Number 9, Falcom. Number 8, MAGES.. Number 7, Blanc. Number 6, Neptune. Number 5, Nisa. Number 4, IF. Number 3, Nepgear and Number 2, Plutia." -Kitsune Hawk: Top 10 Hyperdimension Neptunia Characters. Entry 2, Plutia/Iris Heart